Loneliness
by Kimina-san
Summary: Hichigo gets a Very Surprise guest in Ichigo's Inner world, will the Person bring him out of his Lonely Depression? IchiRuki In Hollow Form!
1. Hichigo's Lonliness

**Thinking Outside the Box-**

* * *

_**Summery: **Hollow Ichigo gets a VERY surprise Guest In Ichigo's inner world._

**Rated T For Language!**

* * *

Hichigo yawned loudly, His voice in the same echo as it always is. He lay on his back in the middle of the Main Building of Ichigo's Inner world, The Building where Ichigo always comes to when he enters. Hichigo was watching The Crooked Clouds pass by like he always did. Ever since Ichigo defeated him and took his power for his own, It had been dull around The Sideways World.

Hichigo was pissed that Ichigo beat him, He snarled, He growled, He grunted, he yelled into the air, Cursing Ichigo. Hichigo had calmed down after a bit, and Just in time to witness some of the amazing battles going on without him, The Battle with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra again, and The Big fight with Aizen was how Hichigo got his fun.

Ichigo had won, using _his_ power. Hichigo had watched as Ichigo stood over a dead Aizen, grinning in triumph, Listening to the crowd of Shinigami cheer his name. It sickened Hichigo to the point of actually pucking over the side of the building.

After all that everything started to wind down. Ichigo returned to his Normal life as a Stupid Student for awhile, Hichigo remembered listening to the conversation between Ichigo and The Raven haired girl about him becoming the New Captain of 5th Company. It was funny to Hichigo how Ichigo quickly said 'Yes'. Hichigo had listened to his thoughts at the time, Being inside Ichigo's world meant that you could listen to his thoughts, Ichigo had thought of all the chances he would get to be with _Rukia_ and Had said yes only for that reason.

Ichigo was in love with the girl, Hichigo knew. Ichigo had dreams of the girl, He would think about her all day, It drove Hichigo nuts. Rukia This! And Rukia that! Hichigo had given up on listening on Ichigo's thoughts all together.

But soon after Ichigo became a Captain, It got really dull and Boring. Hichigo was left alone in this large Sideways world. Old man Zangetsu was gone for good, Only coming out when Ichigo truly needed _him_. Hichigo was left high and dry, No one to talk to, No one to play with, He was alone. And Hichigo was a lot like Ichigo, Meaning he got lonely easily.

Hichigo sat from his laid back position and sighed sadly. He felt like a small child without a single friend in the world, Actually he was in a even worse position than that, At least a child can talk to Others even if they weren't friends, Hichigo had No one around him, A child could cry to its parents if it got sad for being alone, Hichigo was a Monster. It pained him to think he'd live for all eternity like this, Alone in this world.

He could actually _cry_ from loneliness. All he could ever do all day was just lay back and think to himself, Or Just swing around his blade in a Pitiful attempt at training for the day that Ichigo might actually let down his guard for Hichigo to take control, But he knew that would never come, Ichigo had grown so powerful that if he ever did let his Guard down it wouldn't be enough for Hichigo to seep through.

Hichigo wished that He could just die, To be set free of this torture, But No such Happiness was to be bestowed upon The poor Hollow. He couldn't just die, If he jumped off the cliff he would just Survive the Impact and then would just be hurt slightly, If he stabbed himself He would just regenerate instantly. He could only truly die if Ichigo died, which wouldn't be for a long time seeing as how _Powerful_ Ichigo was now.

Hichigo stood with a depressing sigh. He slowly walked around the building, Looking out into the world. It would seem so incredibly Peaceful to those who lived in such a noisy world, But to Hichigo, The Peace was his Silent hell.

He felt a strange gust of wind and lazily looked back to see a figure out into the distance. His Lazy Depressed eyes widened to the size of Dinner plates as the figure walked briskly to him, He couldn't make out who it was, But it was someone familiar he could tell, The size and shape of the Person reminded him of someone whom he knew.

He Jumped forward with all his might to the figure, Using speed that would put Yoruichi to shame, He stopped only a few feet away from the person with Wide Shocked eyes, mouth agape as he stared at the face of His guest.

"Stop staring, Your making me Blush" A Female voice spoke followed by Evil Laughter similar to Hichigo's but more girly and giggly. Standing in front of the Ichigo Looked alike was a small girl, Pure White hair, Pale White skin, Black and Golden eyes, A small stature But still able to be called beautiful, A Green tongue similar To Hichigo's But with a Lighter tint. At Her side was a Pure _Black_ blade with a Black Ribbon to match. It was Kuchiki Rukia's Hollow He concluded.

"Y-Your-" He was speechless, When did the Raven haired women get a Hollow?! And how the Hell was she in _Ichigo's_ Inner world?! "Nice to meet you Hichigo, You can call me Akiru-chan" She introduced, Hichigo blinked. "'Akiru'? What a Retarded Name" Hichigo snickered. Akiru fumed and jumped kicking Hichigo in the head sending him into the near wall behind him. "What The Hell you bitch!" Hichigo found himself sounding like his King.

"Well Saw-ry That My Name doesn't fit as 'Hrukia' like you name, I moved Rukia's Name around to fit me You Arrogant bastard and I sure as Hell won't be called 'Hollow Rukia' Its to demeaning!" Akiru bellowed. Hichigo snarled and stood walking back up to the fuming Hollow-Girl. "Whatever, When the Hell did Rukia get a Inner Hollow, and More importantly how did you get _here_?" Hichigo asked rubbing his sore head.

"She got Me when the Humans went to Hueco Mundo during that 'Winter War' thing, Being Inside our world of Origin had an affect on her which resulted in me, I grew in her world as you must of here with her Zampakuto Sode No Shirayuki, The Bitch told Rukia of me before I could attack and then the bitch suppressed me into submission. I lived inside Rukia for months before I made a Friendship with her Zampakuto and she told me about Ichigo Kurosaki and you, I spent the Past year trying to figure out how to meet you and Here I am" Akiru explained her whole Life story.

Hichigo nodded his head. "Why did you want to find me?" he asked raising a brow. "Because This 'Ichigo' is constantly on Rukia's mind, so I figured if she Loved him so Much that I might like you" Akiru explained. Hichigo sputtered suddenly and shook his head "What the hell?! Your here In Hopes that you might _get_ with me!?" Hichigo shouted. "Yes, I might be a Hollow, But I'm still a girl, and girls want Love, and unless I go lesbian, WHICH WON'T HAPPEN, I will have to get it from you" She crossed her arms.

"Whoa Whoa! What makes you think That I'd get with you out of Nowhere?!" Hichigo crossed his own arms. "Because I went through Rukia's memories and Its obviously clear that Your King Likes My Queen, So Its obvious that you will Like me at some point" Akiru stated smugly. "Like hell!" Hichigo Flashed away.

Hichigo was flabbergasted by The appearance of this new being, And she wanted to be with him?! Such crap! They just met, and plus they're Hollows for gods sake! Hollows don't need love! They need To devour souls and They need Violence! But Not Love! It disgusted Hichigo to think of such Crap.

He stopped abruptly seeing the small Hollow step in front of him from out of Nowhere. "You can't get away from me Big Boy" She Giggled loudly, Hichigo suddenly knew how his enemies felt when he let out His signature laugh. He Flashed away again with his full speed going in the opposite direction.

He stopped this time by a foot tripping him. He looked up with a small bruise on his face and snarled. "You...Bitch.." She smirked down at him. "You can't get away from me, This world is small, And your to slow to hide from me" Akiru smugly said. Hichigo sighed sadly and gave in "Fine, What do you want me to do?" He asked as if he was a Servant talking to His Master. "Though You better keep that Kind of thinking in mind, Right now I want you to be yourself But just with me" She said.

Hichigo groaned. _Just great, I got a Psycho Bitch Trapped inside this world with me and Shes gonna drive me to the brink of Hell ordering me around- NO! If I'm gonna be with This girl I gotta show her I'm the Man! _"Fine, BUT I'm not gonna be ordered around like a Dog! Your gonna do as I say, When I say!" He stood and pointed at the girl. "Oh Your Cute when you think your in charge" She patted his cheek making him blush in embarrassment. He snarled "You Know what-" He flashed away again.

"Oh this will be fun..." Akiru mumbled grinning.

--

Hichigo was going as fast as he could, He didn't want to be the Horse all over again. If he got with this chick then He'd surely be the horse instead of the King, Story of his life, He scowled in a very Ichigo like fashion and stopped in an alleyway at the bottom of all the sideways Buildings. He looked around and snorted in triumph as he saw No one around except a few oddly placed Trashcans...Wait...Trashcans? "What the..?" He eyed the Trashcans intensely then jumped with a yelp as the Trashcans transformed into the Hollow Girl "How The Hell?!" He yelled, His echoing voice spreading through the whole world.

"Its an ability I can do, Transformations Is simple" She said matter-Of-factly which made Hichigo fume and he flash away.

--

Hichigo had his arms crossed and sat criss cross with his cheeks bulged out filled with air as he sat at the bottom of the small little fountain located at the bottom of the largest skyscraper in Ichigo's world. He had slight bubbles escape his mouth as air tried to gush out of his tightly closed lips. He was scowling deeply and was glaring across from him. He sat for a few moment before realizing something very important; He can't hold his breathe for that long! He swam up needing air and bust through the surface taking in a sharp breathe of much needed air, He heard the evil giggling and groaned as he looked over to see the center of his problems crouched down in front of him and grinning maliciously.

"Have a good swim?" she laughed. Hichigo glared then flashed out of the water and up the building.

--

Hichigo was Now at the top of the building and could feel the evil wench coming for him. He thought quickly and just jumped in the air and stomped down with all his boy weight thus destroying the glass window and falling into the room below. He had never thought to go inside one of the buildings before, But now wasn't the time to think of what would come.

Akiru stopped and looked into the broken window only to jumped back as a loud Hollow cry pierced her ears, But it wasn't like the usual Cry, It was more terrified and shrill. Hichigo jumped out of the window and ran for his life off the cliff. Akiru blinked then looked into the room finding Pictures of Rukia all over the place, every square inch was covered with Rukia, It reminded her of all the Picture of Ichigo she had found over her time.

"Thats so sweet that its disturbing" Akiru thought for a moment before chasing after Hichigo.

--

Hichigo was now perched up against a wall atop another building, Panting and having his eyes closed. This wasn't happening! He wasn't being stalked by a female Hollow who was going to attempt at ruining his Eternal Life in this rat hole you call a world. It was not going to happen! Not again!

"Hey Cutie" Akiru was also perched on the ledge above Hichigo. He growled menacingly before standing and drawing his white blade and pointing the giant thing at His tormentor. "You wanna fight?! Bring it!" He barked. Akiru laughed loudly, More of a resemblance of Hichigo and drew her own blade. "Fine, Lets have a round!" She jumped into the air and slashed downwards into Hichigo's larger blade.

Hichigo smirked pushing up back and then charging forward bringing in a sideways slice to the womens side, It was shallow but still an injury none the less. She hissed and lunged forward slicing upwards only to be blocked again by Hichigo's blade. "You made It seem as if you were stronger! But now your being pushed back like a Speck of Lint!" Hichigo let out a Heart filled laugh, something he hasn't done in years.

"Don't get to cocky you bastard" she snarled bringing up her foot to kick him in the shin, She landed the kick and successfully knocked him back a bit giving her an opening. She drew back and then lunged forward and landed a nice clean slice up his torso. He howled slightly but smirked as he regained his balance and brought down his Giant Butcher blade. Akiru jumped back in time to dodge and watched as Hichigo lodged his blade deep into the ground.

He snarled trying to dislodge his blade only to fail miserably. Akiru used this opening to do her attack "Second Dance-" Hichigo's eyes widened as he started to franticly try to pull out his blade "_Black_ Ripple" she called in the mirror version of Rukia's 'White Ripple' _Do we all have to be the opposite? _Hichigo thought before a black ice cannon was shot at him. He thought quickly and jumped out of the way letting his blade take the hit. The white Zangetsu flew back a ways landing blade first into the near building side. Hichigo desperately jumped to reach his blade but was surprised to find Akiru standing in his path, She smacked him with the hilt of her blade sending him far back over the edge.

_Shit!_ Akiru thought, She didn't actually want to kill him!

Hichigo felt like he was falling in slow motion. This might actually be it. He could feel his life flashing by, Memories of the past passed before his eyes, The day he was created, The day he first met Ichigo during Zaraki's fight, The fight with Byakuya The days he spent trying to take over Ichigo's mind, The fateful fight he and Ichigo shared, His last words to His King, all flashing before his eyes.

He could easily stop himself from falling, But he felt that this was a good time to die, He didn't care to live anymore, A Hollow's life is filled with nothing but pain agony anyway, Not what he wants obviously. As he fell He took a good look at his surroundings, Nothing but Buildings and clouds, There was the Old waterfall, That was it, That was his whole life in truth, These Blue Sideways buildings were his home for his whole life, He was born here and was about to die here.

The only real regret he had was; Not being Loved.

He only now realizes what Akiru meant, Wanting to be loved, No one has ever Loved him, Of course he didn't care, all he wanted was to take over Ichigo, But why? He obviously didn't want to be the horse, He wanted to be king, But King of what? A sideways world with nothing in it except the soul of a single Orange haired idiot, Was that His life goal? To be king of a empty world? He would probably be killed by a group of Shinigami if he was in control. So why?

Now that he falls with his life before his eyes, a realization comes to mind, Humans live to the fullest so they could be happy, Hollows go beyond the fullest so they could live, Humans live on to find their true love, Hollows eat Those who love, So what would happen if a Hollow loved? The pain in the heart for Humans is mostly because their lonely, So why couldn't Hollows heal their aching souls with Love?

Maybe thats what he always wanted, Love. The feeling you get in your chest when you hold her, The sensation of kissing her, The way your skin tingles when you hear her laughing, The joy you feel when she smiles at you. Maybe That was what he wanted after all.

His world started to fade into black as he knew the ground was only mere inches away, His life finally ending.

--

Hichigo felt weird, Very weird, This was a new sensation for him, But he sorta liked it. He slowly opened his eyes to see a strange green light blinding him. He flinched slightly when he realized his situation; His body hurt all over, But it was slowly healing, How could he be healing? No one was- Oh Yeah...

"You OK?" Akiru asked in a soothing tone. Hichigo snarled slightly "Why're you healing me?" he asked bitterly. "Because I don't want to be alone, You must know" she answered honestly. Hichigo knew perfectly, The feeling of loneliness, It wasn't a feeling he liked. "At least you had that womens sword" He replied. "And you didn't?" Akiru hadn't noticed that there wasn't anyone other than Hichigo in the world. "No, I took him out a long time ago, hes alive though, But he only comes out when the King needs him" He explained.

Akiru patted his head in sympathy "Must of been lonely" she said. Hichigo snorted "Yeah" he whispered. "And Not to mention about the Freakin' King. Hes spent years trying to repress me" He vented. He started to explained his life problems to this women as she cradled him in her lap. It felt good to tell someone his problems, and he felt comfortable with this girl, He now understood why Humans felt the need to be loved...

Nothing could compare to the Feelings you get when your with the One You Love.

* * *


	2. Akiru's Lonliness

**I decided to make a Second side to this story, All Based on Akiru's Side of the story-**

* * *

_**Akiru's Loneliness:**_

* * *

Akiru was her name. It was the best she could come up with. She was born without a name so she had to give herself one right? She spent A few months thinking it up. She took her Queen's name and moved it around. To be honest she didn't like it. It sound Retarded. But it was the best sounding one out of all the ones she came up with.

She remembers her birth. Rukia was laying face down in a small pool of her own blood when Akiru was first made notice of. Rukia had come into her world to see Sode No Shirayuki. Akiru made her presence known immediately nearly scaring the shit out of her queen. Akiru didn't fully understand her situation. All she knew was that she was a Hollow and that she needed control of the body.

Rukia had gone into such a hissy fit when she saw the Mirror like version of herself. Akiru had done her evil _giggle_ making Rukia even more mad. _'I don't giggle!'_ Rukia had yelled. Akiru full on laughed at that. Rukia had immediately attacked Akiru but she wasn't exactly in the right place for a fight. Akiru had pushed her back far. Rukia had desperately attacked Akiru over and over with various attacks but the white haired version of Rukia had countered easily.

Akiru, Like Sode No Shirayuki, Could hear Rukia's thoughts. Akiru used that to her advantage in the small brawl. But it wasn't much help really. All the women thought of was:

_Was this what it was like for 'Ichigo'?_

_Did Ichigo do this?_

_How'd he win against his Hollow?_

Akiru was surprised to hear such things. Apparently this 'Ichigo' had a Hollow too? It intrigued Akiru. Akiru was also surprised that Rukia had suddenly disappeared. Akiru had learned later that Rukia had been healed by some Shinigami punks.

Akiru had also been surprised that she couldn't take control of Rukia. Akiru was weak. She was born like a normal Hollow. And she wasn't a strong one. Hollows usually got stronger by eating the souls of Humans or other Hollows. But Akiru couldn't feast on anything or anyone in the inner world causing her to be to weak to be able to try and take control of the Lieutenant Level Shinigami.

Akiru stayed silent in the world. Rukia's inner world was a large forest covered in snow. It went on for miles. Nothing but Snow, Trees, Stumps, and something that looked like signs of warnings but with faces on them. Akiru would always stay in the largest opening in the forest. The Best place to view the sky. Akiru would spend her days roaming around the forest, Scanning the faces on the signs.

It confused Akiru. Why would faces be on signs? She figured that Rukia must have a screwed up mind in a way. She would see many faces. She saw a Man with white hair that went down passed his shoulders and a sickly pale looking face. She saw a man with weird red hair in a pony tail. She saw a man with black hair in what seemed to be strips on the front of his head. She had laughed at a lot of the peoples faces. The others she scrutinized. She admired some people for moments before becoming ferociously jealous and stomping on the signs. But there was one sign she noticed the most.

It was in the Opening she spent her time in the most. Near the edge. It was a boy with Orange hair. He had on a scowl. He was wearing Shinigami clothing. He had a _Huge_ sword! It made her wonder what else was _huge_...

She smirked at the thought. But what had _really_ caught her attention was that when she touched the picture it would start to change shape into the same boy but with a Hollow mask and a crazed look in his golden eyes. Akiru had nearly jumped for joy when she found out that her Queen had a bond with a fellow Hollow. Akiru had searched far and wide for Sode No Shirayuki.

Sode No Shirayuki was a great and benevolent spirit. She was a pure white being. She had long white hair that extended to her knees. She resembled a Rabbit though. Which made sense. The great women was never around Akiru. The spirit would wonder off into the forest not to return for long periods of time.

Akiru never spoke to Sode No Shirayuki in truth. The two of them never were around each other, except for when Rukia came into the world. Both would meet the raven haired women on different terms.

Akiru knew that Sode No Shirayuki would know about this.

Akiru spent months searching for the woman. It was difficult to find her since she was always in hiding, Especially when Hollow Rukia came into the area. Akiru knew Sode No Shirayuki wasn't afraid of her, But she she _was_ so shallow that she didn't even want to be in 100 miles of her. Akiru didn't give any crap for it. She searched. And Found her roaming around another opening.

"Sode No Shirayuki!!" The Hollow screeched in crazed delight. The white spirit jerked up after hearing her name like a rabbit discovering a predictor. She tried to scurry away but Akiru forced her down with her black blade. "Tell me about the orange haired boy" Akiru commanded. Sode's Eyes widened hearing such a command.

Sode No Shirayuki explained it all. Rukia and 'Ichigo's' first meeting, The Power transferring, The Hollow fights, Soul Societies arrival, The battles, and the one thing that Interested Akiru more: Hollow Ichigo's Appearances. During the fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, The Bounto, The whole Ichigo taking _his_ powers. It angered Akiru to know that 'Hichigo', The name he had been given, Lost all his powers to the orange haired idiot! Akiru started to pay a lot more attention to Sode No Shirayuki. The two became some what of Friends. They talked, everything about Hichigo, and Ichigo. Akiru listened intently on the stories, She knew that Her Queen loved Ichigo, and she soon found herself falling for Hichigo as well.

Was it even possible to fall in love with someone whom you've only heard stories from? Better yet, Is it possible to even fall in love? Shes a Hollow. Hollows don't love. They kill and fight! But Akiru found herself yearning for the compassion of love. She could imagine being in Hichigo's arms and feeling him sooth her.

It drove her mad! There had to be a way to get into the other world. She just had to! She didn't want to spend the rest of her eternal life inside of this forest! She wanted to know that there will always be someone for her. She wants that emotional bond! And now!

She asked Sode No Shirayuki. But all the bitch said was that there _was_ a way, But that she had to figure it out herself. Akiru was pissed! She attacked Sode but was flicked off easily. She was more pissed but decided to fight her off later on.

She searched far and wide for anything that could be some sort of transportation, portal, or some sort of ledge which she could just jump off of then find herself there. But no such luck. She tried focusing her Reiatsu in a certain spot in an attempt to open some sort of portal but it was a failure. She tried to open the gates to his inner world with her Zampakuto like how Rukia does when opening the gates to Soul Society but yet again...

Failure!

Everything she tried was a complete Failure!

Shes pissed! Its been over a year since she started looking for some way into Ichigo's Inner world! She just can't figure it out!!

She is now walking along the forest as she did every day. "This sucks.." she spoke to herself in the raspy echo voice the hollows were known to have. "I can't figure it out damn it!" she yelled. She wandered, not caring where she was going, along the forest. The snow was melting on her hot skin. She didn't feel cold really, It was now apart of her natural accustoms, Being cold.

She sighed in aggravation! Over a year of this crap and nothing! "Sode No Shirayuki!! Come out and tell me where _HE_ is!!" Akiru shrieked. A cold wind passed by surprising Akiru. She closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened them to find she was outside a cave.

Her golden eyes widened. Where did the cave come from? She dumbly walked inside of it despite her confusion. The cave was made of ice. Everywhere you looked was ice upon ice. She wasn't the least bit surprised though as pictures of Ichigo filled the icy walls. It was like he was actually frozen inside of it with a smile, a scowl, a Hollow Mask-

"Huh?! Hichigo?!" She shouted. She looked at the picture of the frozen in time man. She gazed at his face for a moment. It was handsome. So Handsome. She reached out with her fingers to touch it and the moment her finger tips connected, the very ice started to glow then a portal opened. She jumped back in shock and held the hilt of her blade.

"Stop" came a soft voice. Akiru turned to see Sode floating there on the ice, still as angelic as ever. "It is the portal that was created the day Rukia gave her powers to Ichigo-Kun" She announced. Akiru gawked and then snarled angrily. "This whole time you could've opened it at any time and you didn't after I spent a whole freaking year searching for it?!" She bellowed.

"Quiet! Your lucky I'm opening it now" She growled. The two just glared at each other for a few seconds before going back to the task at hand. "So...It connects to his inner world? And I can just go through so simply?" Akiru questioned. "Yes. Once you pass through, You shall gain the ability to travel through to each of our worlds as you please" Sode spoke. Akiru was so stoked that she didn't care about how Sode was tapping her foot on the icy floor.

"Get out of here already!" She kicked Akiru through the portal. She sighed in relief. "'Bout time the bitch left" Sode spoke. "Yes, It took awhile. She must have been to shocked about the news to instantly react" Came a deep voice from inside the cave tunnels. In came a man with a long black trench coat and yellow sun glasses which covered his eyes pretty well. He had long brown hair and a unkempt face with hair frizzing all over. "Zangetsu, Nice to see you again" Sode no Shirayuki spoke.

"Nice to see you too, Sode No Shirayuki." Zangetsu greeted back. "We're finally alone." She gave a come hither look. "Yes, we are"

--

Akiru found herself in a strange place. It there were buildings, all blue and sideways, as far as the eye could see. The clouds were moving up and down while all angled differently. She could faintly see a Fountain in front of the tallest building, But It was a ways away from her location.

She started to walk as a gust of wind blew by ruffling her hair a bit. She noticed someone dashing for her. She was shocked to see someone other than Sode No Shirayuki or Rukia. She could only get a very brief shot of him, But it was enough. He looked exactly like Ichigo but with the color contrast in complete opposite. He looked frantic and was using extreme speeds at her.

He stopped with shock clearly all over her face. He was gawking at her and it made her cheeks feel hot. "Stop staring, your making me blush" She teased. She got a holed on herself and realized what was happening. It was Hichigo! She was in Ichigo's inner world! How screwed up are you for your world to be so messed like this though?! She shook off that thought and went back to the task at hand.

"Y-Your-" He mumbled. Akiru knew he was shocked. She'd be shocked too if she met a strange person coming into her world like this. She smiled, a very creepy smile. "Nice to meet you Hichigo! You can call me Akiru-chan!" She gave off a more demanding voice at the end. She had pictured this meeting so many times and for so long. Any minute now he was going to say 'Nice to meet you too Akiru-chan!' She waited patiently for his response.

"'Akiru'? What a retarded name" He destroyed her happy mood with that along with his snicker. She fumed and kicked him on the head sending him back into the wall. "What the hell you Bitch?!" He insulted which Akiru found to be a turn on.

"Well saw-ry that my name doesn't fit well with 'Hrukia' like your name. I moved Rukia's name around to fit me you arrogant bastard! And I sure as hell won't be called 'Hollow Rukia' all the time! Its to demeaning!" She bellowed. It had taken her months to think up the name!

She watched as he stood with a snarl and walked back to her showing the clearly large height difference. "Whatever! When the hell did Rukia get a hollow? And more importantly; how did you get in _here?!_" He asked rubbing his sore head.

"She got Me when the Humans went to Hueco Mundo during that 'Winter War' thing. Being Inside our world of Origin had an affect on her which resulted in me. I grew in her world as you must of here with her Zampakuto Sode No Shirayuki, The Bitch told Rukia of me before I could attack and then the bitch suppressed me into submission. I lived inside Rukia for months before I made a Friendship with her Zampakuto and she told me about Ichigo Kurosaki and you. I spent the Past year trying to figure out how to meet you and Here I am" Akiru explained her whole Life story.

Hichigo nodded his head. "Why did you want to find me?" he asked raising a brow. "Because This 'Ichigo' is constantly on Rukia's mind, so I figured if she Loved him so Much that I might like you" Akiru explained. Hichigo sputtered suddenly and shook his head "What the hell?! Your here In Hopes that you might _get_ with me!?" Hichigo shouted. "Yes, I might be a Hollow, But I'm still a girl, and girls want Love, and unless I go lesbian, WHICH WON'T HAPPEN, I will have to get it from you" She crossed her arms.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What makes you think I'll get with you out of no where?!" She saw him cross his arms which agitated her. "Because I know that your King Loves my Queen and Vise-Versa. So Its practically impossible for you and me _not _to fall in love with each other also" She explained with great logic.

"Like Hell!" He flashed away.

Akiru felt crest-fallen at his Rejection. She stared at the ground for a moment feeling bad but instantly smirked. It wouldn't be fun without a chase would it?

She flashed in the general direction as he and stopped behind a building that was just ahead of him. She stepped out and saw him stop abruptly. "You can't escape me big boy" She giggled. She knew this was going to be really fun. She smiled at him nicely which she knew would give him the chills and watched him fly off again. She smirked again giving chase.

She once again stopped in front of him and sent out her foot to trip him. She laughed lowly as he looked up at her with a bruise on his forehead. "You...Bitch.." She smirked down at him. "You can't get away from me, This world is small, And your to slow to hide from me" Akiru smugly said. Hichigo sighed sadly and gave in "Fine, What do you want me to do?" He asked as if he was a Servant talking to His Master. Akiru found this to be a very intriguing tone. "Though You better keep that Kind of thinking in mind, Right now I want you to be yourself But just with me" She said.

She heard him groan miserably and found herself pitying him a bit for some reason. He looked pained and depressed. There were black lines under his eyes and he looked to have poor posture. She guessed that not a lot has been going on for him around here. "Fine!" He startled her. "BUT! I'm not going to be ordered around like a dog! Your gonna do as I say when I say!" He demanded. She giggled lightly finding his accusing finger cute. "Your cute when you think your in charge" She patted his cheek making him blush.

"You Know what-" He flashed away. Akiru grinned happily. "Oh this will be fun!"

--

She had transformed into Trashcans in the alleyway where he had landed. She thought it very comical to do this But she didn't get any chances at such fun like this very often and she was going to take it as it is.

"What the..?" He suddenly called out. He yelped when she changed back into her original form. "How the hell?!" He yelled, His Hollow voice echoing through the whole entire world. "Its an ability of mine. Transformation is simple" She said smugly. She watched him flash away again and she nearly squealed in delight since the fun would continue.

--

She fiddled with her fingers as she was now perched on the edge of the fountain placed on the ground in front of the main building. She had seen him plunge into the water and was now waiting for him to realize that he couldn't stay under water forever. She watched as bubbles came up from him trying to keep air in his lungs. She wondered what he and she shall do when he realizes they are meant for each other? They could train of course. Oh! They could totally mess around with their King and Queens Minds! Oh How fun!

She wasn't surprised when Hichigo burst through the surface and taking in a sharp breathe of air. She giggled and ignored his groan. "Have a good swim?" She teased. He growled and flashed away again. She was now starting to get anxious to get him to stop running from her and just let her do as she pleases already. She followed suit up the building feeling that this should end it.

--

As she flew up she could hear the sound of breaking glass and she smirked realizing where he went.

Akiru stopped and looked into the broken window only to jumped back as a loud Hollow cry pierced her ears, But it wasn't like the usual Cry, It was more terrified and shrill. Hichigo jumped out of the window and ran for his life off the building edge. Akiru blinked then looked into the room finding Pictures of Rukia all over the place, every square inch was covered with Rukia, It reminded her of all the Picture of Ichigo she had found over her time.

"Thats so sweet that its disturbing" Akiru thought for a moment before chasing after Hichigo.

--

She was now perched above Hichigo watching him pant against the wall. She was being nice and was giving him a small break from her teasing. She smirked and gave a small giggle. "Hello Cutie" She called and watched as he fumed and pulled out his giant white blade and point it at her. "You wanna fight?! Bring it!!" He yelled. She grinned in joy feeling excitement flow through her. "Fine! Lets have a round!" She pulled out her blade and came down upon him.

Hichigo smirked pushing up back and then charging forward bringing in a sideways slice to the womens side, It was shallow but still an injury none the less. She hissed and lunged forward slicing upwards only to be blocked again by Hichigo's blade. "You made It seem as if you were stronger! But now your being pushed back like a Speck of Lint!" Hichigo let out a Heart filled laugh, something Akiru found to be heart warming.

"Don't get to cocky you bastard" she snarled bringing up her foot to kick him in the shin, She landed the kick and successfully knocked him back a bit giving her an opening. She drew back and then lunged forward and landed a nice clean slice up his torso. He howled slightly but smirked as he regained his balance and brought down his Giant Butcher blade. Akiru jumped back in time to dodge and watched as Hichigo lodged his blade deep into the ground.

He snarled trying to dislodge his blade only to fail miserably. Akiru used this opening to do her attack "Second Dance-" Hichigo's eyes widened as he started to franticly try to pull out his blade "_Black_ Ripple" she called in the mirror version of Rukia's 'White Ripple' She really did think it weird that she had to be the exact opposite of her queen but she didn't care. She sent her black Ice cannon at him and was surprised when he left his blade and let it take the hit. The white blade flew back a ways landing blade first into the near building side.

Akiru lunged forward and stood Hichigo's path blocking him from reaching his blade. She obviously didn't want to hurt him to much. But she did want to show him that shes stronger than he thinks so she just used the hilt of her blade to smack aways. Unfortunately though he went over the ledge and started to fall.

_Shit!_ She thought _Don't die!_ She thought desperately. She felt a wave of panic run through her as she jumped after him. He was falling with his eyes closed and she could tell he was out cold. She didn't understand why he didn't just stop himself from falling himself but she didn't dwell on the thought as her panic drowned out everything other than _Gotta Save him! He can't die!!_

She was fast enough. She couldn't concentrate enough to use Shun-Po. So she just forced her weight into the front of her body to make herself fall faster, But of course she was small and fragile so it didn't do much help.

She shouted his name. She couldn't even hear herself. She knew her voice was coming out but she couldn't hear it. She let go of her own blade and reached to catch Hichigo. But he was to far and she couldn't reach him fully. She saw the ground coming closer and she panicked even more. She couldn't let him die! She shouldn't of provoked him to fight! If she had respected his own wishes then he wouldn't be falling to his death!

She yelled as the ground and Hichigo finally met.

--

Akiru swiped away the remaining tears from her eyes as she felt Hichigo stir. She had spent the last hour trying to heal Hichigo's mortal wounds and during the whole process she had been crying. She didn't like it at all. The giant wet tears moving down her face. She hated it! But the thought of Hichigo dead made her cry even more.

She watched as his eyes opened and stared at her wearily. "You OK?" She spoke as gently as she could. She heard his snarl and thanked whatever force that granted him the power to do anything. "Why're you healing me?" he growled out. She felt her heart ache at his bitterness but she shook it away. "I don't want to be alone, You Must know" She spoke in truth. She knew he must have been alone. He was alive a lot longer than her and must have had a lot more hardships.

"At least you had that womans sword" He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice, which Akiru caught. "And you didn't?" She asked. She looked around without moving her head. She couldn't find any trace of anyone else within this world other than herself and Hichigo. "No, I took him out a long time ago, hes alive though, But he only comes out when the King needs him" He explained.

Akiru felt so horrible for him. The poor soul. No wonder he didn't stop himself from falling before...She didn't like it...He was so eager to let himself die just like that! "Must of been lonely..." She said sympathetically. Hichigo snorted "Yeah" he whispered. "And Not to mention about the Freakin' King. Hes spent years trying to repress me" He vented. He started to explained his life problems to Akiru as she cradled him in her lap.

She knew that his problems wouldn't go away so easily. But she was ready to help him survive for so much longer. She wanted to make sure that neither he nor she would ever be alone again. Because now she knew...

What love was.

* * *

**God! I love that ending! Its so perfect! Great work My Friend!**

**Mikie-From-Ireland:**** Your welcome! It came to me while I was reading a LuNa Fic! God Its so Beautiful!**

**Kimina-san:**** Yeah, Well Me and Mikie here Have decided to Make one more Chapter to show the future of this Couple. I just kinda thought about continuing this story after reading **_**Theresa Crane's**_** Story ****_Inner Hollow_ Its awesome! I love the story! So It inspired me to make This Chapter and Another one! **

**Mikie-From-Ireland:**** And as always I'll be reviewing the story before You all read it and I will correct the Mistakes I find to be dangerous to this stories Popularity! And Go Read My Story **_**Illegal Lovers: Naruto and Kyuubi!**_** Its A Nice! Yah!**

**Both:**** REVIEW MIND SLAVES!!**

* * *


	3. Future

**Here It Is!! The Future of Our Couple Together-**

* * *

Hichigo yawned loudly, his voice in the same echo as it always is. He lay on his back in the middle of the main building of Ichigo's Inner world, The building where Ichigo always comes to when he enters. Hichigo was watching the crooked clouds pass by like he always did.

A hand moved up to his chest and Akiru laid her head down on his shoulder. They both sighed in content. It has been over 3 Months since they met and they couldn't be happier. "Aw you tired?" Akiru asked sweetly after catching his yawn. "Naw. Just a bit bored Akiru-_Chan_" He grinned. She grinned back and kissed his chin before standing up stretching.

He stood along with her and walked along the edge of the building thinking back upon his life. He had thought that he'd die alone in this world. But now he has Akiru. His Hollow heart swelled with joy. He even started to listen on Ichigo's thoughts again enjoying his daily fantasies about Rukia. The poor idiot hasn't said a word yet to the girl and Hichigo had decided to make comments on it.

"What're you thinking about?" Akiru asked while flexing her tired muscles. "Everything" He replied. Akiru blinked at his care-free answer. He wasn't usually like this. He was more the psychotic freak that loved doing weird things which she loved so much. "Whats up?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just happy" He answered honestly. Akiru smiled and walked over to him and held his hand.

"Me too" She smiled.

--

Hichigo was snickering evilly as he ran along the snowy forest. This was his second time in Rukia's inner world and he was having a blast tearing things up! He slashed off a few trees and heard Sode No Shirayuki giving chase. "Hichigo!" She yelled angrily. Hichigo laughed louder. He could hear Akiru laughing along with him in the back round. He couldn't stop laughing in delight. In his world there wasn't anything that much fun to destroy, but here theres nothing but destruction all around!!

Out of no where a foot kicked him in the face knocking him out. Akiru gasped loudly as Zangetsu fumed above Hichigo. Sode No Shirayuki was panting and stopped running to breathe in. "Akiru..get..him...OUT OF HERE!!" Sode yelled. Instantly the two Hollows were back in Ichigo's world.

--

Akiru was taking her daily 'Beauty Nap' on the side of Ichigo's main building. Hichigo felt that she didn't need it. She was beautiful enough! He could barely stand it as it was! So he decided to play a game called. 'Wake the crazy lady'. Its where he goes and wakes her up and then runs like hell! He thought it up when Renji in the real world decided to wake up Rukia while she was asleep.

He crept silently towards his Hollow spouse. He smothered his laughter and stood above her as she snored mutely. He then covered his mouth with both hands and then released his hands and along with the hands came his loudest and most evil Hollow cry. Akiru jumped up in shock and spun to see Hichigo standing over her grinning like mad. "What-" Hichigo flashed away quickly.

"HICHIGO!!"

--

Akiru giggled as she silently stalked around the corner. She had decided to help Hichigo learn how to search for reiatsu when its been substantially lowered. And of course she had somehow turned it into a hide and seek game. Hichigo, she knew, was pissed that he couldn't find her though, which made it even more fun for her!

Hichigo was looking all around for his spouse. "Akiru! Akiru!" he called. He sucked at finding reiatsu as it was, but now he couldn't even find a speck of _anything_ from Akiru. He suddenly felt a spike in her reiatsu and howled with joy as he finally found her!

Akiru cursed under her breathe as she clutched her foot. She accidentally knocked into the building as she tried to jump off. She froze as a hand came and touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Hichigo smirking at her. "Damn..Ya found me.." she murmured. "Yeah! Now its yer turn!" he called and then ran off trying to lower his reiatsu as much as he could.

Akiru counted off with her fingers then instantly flashed off behind Hichigo who was under water. They both surfaced and Hichigo bellowed. "How did you find me so quickly?!" Akiru scoffed. "Your massive reiatsu is easy to find. Even when you lower it its still so easy to locate" Akiru explained. Hichigo fumed but calmed down when Akiru smiled at him."You'll learn, don't worry" she reassured.

--

Hichigo was snoring loudly as he lay lazily on the edge of the water fountain. His arm and leg were dangling in the water and flowing peacefully as he slept. He stirred a bit as he heard a faint noise in the distance but kept on sleeping. _"Hichigo!!"_ the voice was far away and distant. He made no movements as the voice got louder but was still so far away. _"Hichigo!!"_ he snored still. "Hichigo!" The voice got louder and he stirred. "Hichigo wake up!!" He jumped as Akiru was next to him. He fell into the water and splashed violently in confusion.

He came up and sputtered water out of his mouth which missed Akiru by only a inch. "What?!" he yelled in aggravation. "Take a look at what your _King_ is doing right now" Akiru commanded a bit to enthusiastically for Hichigo's still sleepy taste.

He grumbled but complied. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment then snapped his eyes open in shock. "Holy crap!" he shouted. "I know!" Akiru agreed. Hichigo checked again and smirked maliciously. There in the darkness of Soul Society was Ichigo and Rukia making love in the middle of the woods.

"NICE KING!! IN THE WOODS!! SO FREAKING KINKY DUDE!!" Hichigo called into the air. Akiru giggled and then concentrated on talking to her Queen. "MAKE SURE TO RAVISH HIM!! DON'T LEAVE A SPOT UNLICKED!!" Akiru and Hichigo both laughed loudly. "What you just said actually turned me on.." Hichigo said with a perverted grin. "Hows about we show 'em how its done?" Akiru grinned back with a wink.

"Come here you!"

--

Akiru jumped through the portal as she did so often. She ran down the building and towards Hichigo's new favorite place to sleep by the water fountain. She found him not sleeping though. He was playing with something. Something that had two squares touching each other and was completely red from her point of view. She walked up to him and looked down at the contraption.

"Whats that?" She asked. He didn't look at her as he still pressed buttons on the small toy. "Its something the King got in the human world while on a date with Rukia. Its called a _Game Boy SP _apparently. And man is it addicting!" Hichigo clicked more buttons and some weird beeping noises sounded from the device.

"Right. How'd you get that in this world anyway?" Akiru asked in a bored tone not finding the big picture of the thing. (Girls just don't get it) "The King is also obsess with it and it manifested itself in here since its somehow becoming apart of his mental thinking" Hichigo said. Akiru mulled over it for a moment then scowled slightly.

"Well, now I'm here, so put down the thing and lets have some fun!" Akiru dramatically exclaimed. "Meh" Was the oh so great Hollow's reply. Akiru stared at the pale man for a few seconds before trying again. "Wanna train? Or you wanna continue learning to hide your massive reiatsu? Or maybe we could go to my world and tear up the place?!" She asked not receiving anything from the Hollow man. Hichigo just kept playing the game ignoring Akiru's requests.

Akiru started to fume but then decided to use the one thing she knew he couldn't resist. "Or, maybe we could go and have a hot make-out session all over the building?" She cooed. Hichigo flinched for a second then continued his game. "After this level" Hichigo 'promised'. Akiru twitched but complied and sat down next to him and silently waited.

**4 levels later:**

Akiru's pure white face was now becoming pure RED. "What the hells so great about that stupid game?! Whats it got that I don't got?!" Akiru yelled taking the game away from Hichigo, who yelped like a scared little fan-boy who just got his video game stolen from him (Which just happened) "Give it back!" He tried to grab it but Akiru blocked him with her palm.

"This is retarded" She muttered before crushing it. Hichigo froze. Akiru rose a brow. Akiru widened her eyes in shock. _TEARS?! _Hichigo was crying?!

"My game..." Hichigo wined in a sad lonely voice. "Oh get over it!" Akiru yelled. Hichigo ignored her and held the broken pieces, silently praying for a safe after-life. Akiru sorta felt bad now seeing her lovers sad disposition. "Uh...Sorry?" she muttered before a hand grabbed her arm. "Your getting it now." Hichigo seethed.

**7 hours later:**

Hichigo walked off with a smirk as Akiru twitched on the ground with her pelvis smoking.

--

Hichigo stared blankly at Akiru as she beamed. He was in her world today and she had news to give him. "What did you say?" Hichigo asked not registering what she just said. "Pregnant" she repeated. Hichigo nodded in a very logical way of thinking. "Hm." He hummed. "Is something wrong?" Akiru asked scarcely. Hichigo looked at her sternly and said. "I think I need to change my pants and I will need to heal" he said. "Heal what?" Hichigo suddenly fell on the ground with a loud 'CRASH' on his head.

"Ow" Akiru breathed.

--

Hichigo watched as three little Hollows roamed about his feet. All of which looked like him in some way. He felt a pride in which he had never felt before, seeing the kids play 'Shinigami slaughter'. God did he love these kids. Akiru sighed as she wiped her forehead. She had just got done with some training and was now gonna take care of the kids.

Hichigo watched as his lover played with his children. He never would of guessed that any of this would happen. He had thought that he'd take over Ichigo and rule the world. Then when that went away he thought he would die in a million years or so when Ichigo died. But now...

Akiru changed his world.

* * *

**There you go. I'm sorry for the long wait. I had other things to take care of. And sorry if it felt random and or stupid. I worked hard through about half of it. Then I got a bit high (Not literally) and did a few paragraphs. And now I'm tired as hell.**

**So sorry if it sucks!**

**REVIEW AND WATCH FOR ANY NEW STORIES THAT MIGHT COME UP LATER ON!!**

* * *

**GO TO MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!!**

**/Mikie925 **


End file.
